The LEGO Spider-Man Movie
The LEGO Spider-Man Movie is an American-Danish 3D computer-animated action-comedy superhero film. The film focusing on Spider-Man who is not in the same universe as The LEGO Movie. Synopsis After years of being the masked superhero know as Spider-Man, Peter Parker plan of asking his long-time girlfriend, Mary Jane Watson to merry him. However, one of his greatest enemies, the Green Goblin and Venom learns about this and decides to unleashed an army of Spider-Man's villains to attacks him. If he need to defeat all of them, he would has to call in all of his allies to defeat them, once and for all and make the prefect wedding. Plot Characters * Peter Parker/Spider-Man: * Mary Jane Watson-Parker: * Ben Reilly/Scarlet Spider: * Aunt May Parker: * Uncle Ben Parker: * J. Jonah Jameson: * Robbie Robertson: * Betty Brant: * Ned Leeds: * Eugene "Flash" Thompson/Agent Venom: * Liz Allen: * Randy Robertson: * Glory Grant: * Harry Osborn: * Sally Arvil/Bluebird: * Kenny "King" Kong: * Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors: * Dr. Martha Connors: * Billy Connors: * Felicia Hardy/Black Cat: * Hobie Brown/Prowler: * Miles Morales/Kid Arachnid: * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin: * Eddie Brock/Venom: * Cletus Kasady/Carnage: * Donna Diego/Scream: * Dr. Otto Octavius/Dr. Octopus: * Maxwell "Max" Dillon/Electro: * Flint Marko/Sandman: * Aleksei Stysevich/Alexander "Alex" O'Hirn/Rhino: * Sergei Kravinoff/Kraven the Hunter: * Mark Raxton/Molten Man: * Adrian Toomes/Vulture: * Miles Warren/Jackal: * Kaine Parker: * Spidercide: * Quentin Beck/Mysterio: * Lizard: * Dr. Vincent Stegron/Stegron: * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin: * Hammerhead: * Silivo Manfredi/Silvermane: * Martin Li/Mr. Negative: * Inner Demons: * Desmond Charne/Mirage: * Richard Deacon/Human Fly: * Living Brain: * Kateri Deseronto/Coldheart: * Dr. Lorina Dodson/White Rabbit: * Hippo: * Abner Jenkins/Beetle: * James Sanders/Speed Demon: * Jalome Beacher/Slyde: * Alistair Symthe/Spider-Slayer: * Don Callahan/Squid: * Dmitri Smerdyakov/Chameleon: * Maxwell Markham/Grizzly: * Martin Blank/Gibbon: * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow: * Frank Oliver/Kangaroo: * Roderick Kingsley/Hobgoblin: * Frances Louise Barrison/Shriek: * Demogoblin: * Doppelganger: * Morris Bench/Hydro-Man: * Mud-Thing: * Frederick "Fred" Myers/Boomerang: * Fritz von Meyer/Swarm: * Man-Wolf: * Phineas Mason/Tinkerer: * Lonnie Thompson Lincoln/Tombstone: * Herman Schultz/Shocker: * Jackson Brice/Montana: * Raymond Bloch/Ox: * Daniel Brito/Fancy Dan: * Jackson Wheele/Big Wheel: * Jackson Avard/Will o' the Wisp: * Jason Philip Macendale, Jr./Jack O'Lantern: * Dr. Edward Lansky/Lightmaster: * Wayne Markey/Fusion: * Michael Marko/Man Mountain Marko: * Jacob Eishorn/Styx: * Gerald Stone/Stone: * * * * * * * * * Voice Cast * Neil Patrick Harris as Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Colleen Chickenbeard as Mary Jane Watson-Parker * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Stan Lee as himself LEGO Sets # Wedding Crashes #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson-Parker (wedding form), Green Goblin, Venom, Aunt May Parker, Scarlet Spider # Daily Bugle Brawl #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jameson, Robbie Robertson, Betty Brant, Dr. Octopus, Vulture, Sandman, Black Cat # Central Park Showdown #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Kraven the Hunter, Hippo, Molten Man, Prowler, Mary Jane Watson, Liz Allen, Ned Leeds # Demogoblin's Terror Flight #* Minifigures: Kid Arachnid, Demogoblin, Jack O'Lantern # Parker House #* Minifigures: Peter Parker, Aunt May Parker, Uncle Ben Parker # Midtown High Reunion Fight #* Minifgures: Spider-Man, Agent Venom, Prowler, Liz Allen, Kenny "King" Kong, Glory Grant, Randy Robertson, Bluebird, Kid Arachnid, Electro, Carnage, White Rabbit, Rhino # Venom's Painful Mayhem #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Venom, Harry Osborn, Hobgoblin, J. Jonah Jameson, John Jameson # The Spider-Man Revenge Squad #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Grizzly, Spot, Kangaroo, Gibbon # Sandman's Construction Sandstorm #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Black Cat, Sandman, Shocker, Speed Demon # Jackal's Clone Army #* Minifigures: Jackal, Spidercide, Scarlet Spider, Kaine Parker, Kid Arachnid # Manhatten Mayhem #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Slyde, Speed Demon, Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors, Dr. Martha Connors, Billy Connors # OsCorp #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Dr. Octopus, Spider-Slayer, Black Cat, Kid Arachnid, Prowler, Electro, Shocker # Osborn Tower #* Minifigures: Norman Osborn, Harry Osborn, Dr. Otto Octavius, Alistair Symthe, Dr. Maxwell "Max" Dillon # Warehouse Battle #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Scream, Black Cat, Lizard, Stegron # Ravencroft Institute #* Minifigures: Dr. Ashley Kafka, Spider-Man, Carnage, Venom, Green Goblin, Hobgoblin, Demogoblin # Showdown at the George Washington Bridge #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Gwen Stacy, Green Goblin # Bank Hostage Rescue #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Captain Jean DeWolff, Mysterio, Mr. Negative, Inner Demons # Mud-Thing's Attack #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Kid Arachnid, Prowler, Black Cat, Mud-Thing # Answer's Hall of Answers #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, J. Jonah Jameson, Ned Leeds, Answer # Spider-Man's Origins #* Minifigures: Peter Parker, Mary Jane Watson, Harry Osborn, Kenny "King" Kong, Eugene "Flash" Thompson, Liz Allen, Sally Arvil, Glory Grant, Randy Robertson, Gwen Stacy, Dr. Curtis "Curt" Connors # Movie Set #* Minifigures: Spider-Man, Prowler, Mysteiro # Attack in Empire State University ## Minifigures: # ??? # ??? # ??? # ???